


Yes We Did

by srmarybadass



Category: True Blood
Genre: Eric Northman you are a naughty boy, F/M, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmarybadass/pseuds/srmarybadass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Eric Northman <i>did.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes We Did

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and published October 2009.  
> Heavily influenced by the song "Yes We Did" by American Yard.

I.

 

Sookie woke up with a pounding headache. She didn’t remember much of the previous night- there had been a fight with Bill, she was certain of that. Then she had gone to a bar…not Merlotte’s…Fangtasia! She had gone to Fangtasia to drown her sorrows in…well, she could recall at least three champagne cocktails. Everything after that was a blur.

 

But she wasn’t alone in bed. She could feel a large lump next to her- a lump that wasn’t particularly warm. That meant…

 

She rolled over and recoiled in horror. “Oh, _lord_. We didn’t.”

 

“Yes we did,” Eric grinned and winked.

 

II.

 

From the outside, Fangtasia looked as innocent as a vampire bar could look. Nan Flanagan, spokeswoman of the VLA, however, had a different view.

 

She stared at the basement torture chamber- _torture chamber, this could _never_ get on the news- and sighed, turning her attention to the two vampires who stood nearby, looking very unrepentant._

 

“Did you keep prisoners here?” she asked.

 

“Yep,” Pam replied.

 

“I’ve received reports from multiple sources that you used them for… _sexual_ purposes.”

 

Eric and Pam looked at each other, each raising an eyebrow and recalling the Lafayette incident.

 

“Oh yes,” Eric confirmed. “Yes we did.”

 

III.

 

Sam Merlotte was rather surprised when Eric Northman strode into his bar like he owned the place- he didn’t, Sam was quite sure of that, although he was tempted to check the certificate, the vampire’s stride was that confident.

 

“Can I get you anything?” he asked, a little more harshly than necessary.

 

“You seem unwelcoming,” Eric commented.

 

“Yeah, well, weren’t you the guy who scared the crap out of my customers two weeks ago?”

 

“That was me and Pam, and yes, we did.”

 

“ _So_ , can I get you anything?”

 

“Nothing from the menu,” Eric winked. “And not Sookie…you.”

 

Sam gaped.

 

IV.

 

Sookie slowly opened the door at the house that Google Maps had informed her was Eric’s. Bill had been gone for three days, and Sookie was quite sure that Eric had him- before he left, he told her that Eric was “getting caught up in power plays.” Well, she wouldn’t let Eric get Bill.

 

Quickly locating Eric’s bedroom- the only room she hadn’t searched yet- she opened the door and stopped short, gaping in horror at the sight before her.

 

“Sookie,” Bill began, frantically trying to cover himself up. “We didn’t-”

 

“Yes we did,” Eric interrupted, smiling and unashamedly naked.

 

V.

 

“-so there we were, stranded naked in the middle of Paris,” Eric laughed, twirling a bottle of True Blood between his fingers. “Then these two whores walked by, and Godric actually tried to _buy their clothing._ Always the gentleman, Godric was.”

 

Lafayette snorted, taking a swig from his margarita. “So did you?”

 

“Yes we did,” Eric nodded. “We walked five miles across Paris in the middle of the summer dressed like _French maids_. And then-”

 

“I ain’t dressing up as a maid for you, dollface,” Lafayette drawled.

 

“Well, then we had sex.”

 

Lafayette considered. “Yeah, I could roll with that.”


End file.
